


Juicy Breakfast

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: It was the morning after, the two lovers cuddled up and bare from their steamy night.Nothing helps but a good ol' breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Juicy Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This might be pretty steamy, so SMUT WARNING! :3
> 
> PS. This doesn't associate to any story, so it's just a oneshot that I had made up in my head. Enjoy!

_Hungry... and heavy..._

Dorothy slowly opens her eyes as the first few rays of sunlight graze through her room, which is now messy. Her clothes are everywhere, and so is someone else's. The blanket of her bed now bundled up on the floor. She felt something heavy on top of her bare flesh, but realizes that it's Rose: her best friend and true love, all in her naked glory, her ivory skin shining through the morning light as she softly snores. Dorothy gazes at the sleeping naïveté, her petite hand nearly touching the teacher's left breast; she looks so lovely and serene as she slumbers from the night befo—

_... The steamy night before._

Dorothy suddenly remembers the night before: the night where they both made burning passion to themselves. Of course, Rose was afraid to even make love to Dorothy, knowing the fact that it's the naïveté's first time to ever do it with a woman—particularly, a woman like Dorothy. The teacher then reassured her through it all as she guided her into the rising levels of ecstasy, the feeling of pleasure riding through both of their veins as they went through a wild and exciting ride. Hell, she even made sure that Rose will feel sore afterwards so she could remember that night on how good the sex was for a lifetime. It was bliss...

She gently brushes Rose's fluffy hair, the scent of strawberries from her golden locks pleasing Dorothy's senses. She then moves her hand to her left shoulder, seeing the hickeys she had made last night that look like badges of honor from having the privilege to caress Rose. Her Rose. Dorothy then glides her hand down her spine, the naïveté weakly sighing from her touch. She warmly smiles at her response, sensing that Rose is feeling her loving touch while her eyes are still closed from the sunlight. Once her hand reaches down to her plump derriere, her mind filled with lust once more, and probably an idea to wake Rose up.

As she caresses Rose's left ass-cheek, the latter sighed a bit louder. Dorothy watches her lover's every expression, the air beginning to heat up once more. Rose's right hand now shifts nearer and nearer to Dorothy's breast, the teacher also feeling the urge to exhale shakily, but not quite yet. When she slides her hand back up to her lower spine and down to her sore and wet folds, Rose now begins to moan softly, her hand now on top of her left breast.

"D-Dorothy..."

Dorothy bit her lips and tilted her head back, Rose's touch now sending her the bit of pleasure she desired to receive from the naïveté herself. She then decides to pause and lick her digits, making sure her thick saliva covers the fingers she will need. The teacher goes back to her pussy and begins to massage her folds, Rose now beginning to squint a bit from the soreness and pleasure of it all, her hand slowly squeezing Dorothy's rather plump breast. Rose's fingers now brush through her left hard nipple, the teacher now allowing her urge to exhale shakily as she proceeds to massage her lover's clit. The naïveté sleepily opens her legs a bit wider, allowing Dorothy to fully graze her fingers around her entrance. Smirking, Dorothy enters her two saliva-covered fingers into Rose, the latter's lips beginning to grow apart as her head tilts to the side from the pleasing feeling of her long and slender fingers. 

"A-Ahh... more..."

The teacher slowly starts to thrust her fingers in and out of her hole, and the naïveté starts to squeeze a bit harder. They both sigh from the tingles of each other's touch, the feeling from the night before sinking in again through their veins. Dorothy then places her free, left hand on Rose's right one which still continued to squeeze her breast, urging her to move it around. Rose begins to moan a bit louder, her volume still low. The teacher quickens her thrusting pace just a tad, her head still tilted back from the pleasure the naïveté has been giving her since the start, also starting to moan once in a while. When Dorothy decided to curl up her fingers, Rose flinched and moaned loudly, grinding her teeth afterwards from the acute pleasure she had received. Dorothy begins to breathe heavily, her chest going up and down and carrying Rose with her.

"Rose—Ahh..!"

Dorothy continues to push her fingers in and out of Rose in a much quicker pace as she simultaneously guides Rose's hand on her breast to squeeze and move it around just enough to let her reach her own climax. Rose's voice now claims the room as her moans become louder and louder with each thrust. The naïveté's breathing now seems to become heavy as she begins to feel her vaginal walls tighten and wrap around Dorothy's fingers, the feeling so much similar to what she had felt last night. This feeling is too real. Too enjoyable. She can no longer take it—

"D-Dorothy..!"

"Rose..!"

They climaxed at the same time they screamed each other's names. Rose can feel Dorothy's fingers laying inside of her as her walls wrapped around them tighter and tighter, her juices now splurging out to the same fingers that pushed in and out of her the passionate night before. When the teacher pulls her cum-covered fingers out of her pussy, some of her juice continued to stream down her thighs, which later mixed with Dorothy's juices that now stained the bed. They both caught their breaths for a little while until Rose groans lowly, beginning to open her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Rose looked at her own lover as Dorothy greeted her with her baritone voice that sounded ever so sexy to the naïveté. She smiles weakly, still feeling a bit sore from the aftermath.

"G-Good morning."

"Did it feel good?"

"Mhm..."

Dorothy chuckles at Rose as she now places her left hand to her neck to bring her nearer, "Come here."

Rose giggles a bit before her lips brushed through Dorothy's. They instantly opened their mouths to engage in a soft-core tongue fight, sloppy noises coming out each time their lips part. Rose then cups Dorothy's cheek with the same hand that cupped her breast from earlier. 

"Mmmm."

Rose hums, letting Dorothy know that she enjoys her lips every single time they kissed. She hoped a little to stay like this forever...

_tsup!_

They broke their passionate kiss, their saliva strand splitting apart while their mouths are left hanging open. 

"That felt sexy," Rose lustily said before the giggles once more, Dorothy joining in immediately as she chuckles again.

_growl..!_

Rose widens her eyes as she realizes that her stomach grumbled loudly, "And apparently, it made me hungry. Care to join me for breakfast?"

Dorothy shakes her head, "No need, my love."

She then proceeds to show Rose her fingers and decided to lick her fingers clean, leaving Rose wide-eyed and totally flushed with a shade of red.

_slurp!_

"I already had mine in bed."


End file.
